A wide variety of floating supports of this type are already known in the state of the art.
As a general rule, the float-forming means are made by welding and assembling large metal tubes making it possible to obtain the desired level of buoyancy.
However, one can see that such means in the form of a float use a significant quantity of steel, are relatively difficult to handle and install, and are relatively expensive to manufacture due to the material and the manufacturing methods used.